Irrational fear
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Set after "half blood prince" and before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione and Ron have been asked to go to the attic to find a tiara. Ron faces his fear, with alot help from Hermione. R/Hr one-shot.


**Authors Note**

**Ok so I decided time for another Harry Potter story. This is a one-shot called "Irrational Fear". I'm sure some can relate to it. I know I can! shudders spiders ……**

**Set just before Bill and Fleur's Wedding, so really, some time after Half Blood Prince and before Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer : None of these characters are mine … except for the mentioned spider, but really I don't want that. Does anyone else want it? Anyone at all!!?**

"Bloody hell!"

"What now Ron?" Hermione huffed, dropping the box she was holding in annoyance. She tucked some of her unruly strands of hair behind her ear and regarded the boy in front of her with contempt. Ron, however, ignored her glare, his gaze fixated on something in front of him.

It was a hot day, and Hermione felt slightly resentful that she had to spend it in an already stuffy attic with Ron who was, until that moment, muttering darkly and looking quite mutinous. Every few moments, he would make a remark about being treated like a house elf, and Hermione was losing patience with him.

The attic was cramped and it was hard to manoeuvre. Webs clung to the rafters above and a sheet of dust coated everything around them. Ron stood still, his heart beating wildly, mouth agape with horror as opposite a spider made its way across the wall.

"Spider," He managed to croak, taking a small step backwards. It wasn't much, but he felt a lot better knowing he was further away from it, if only a few inches. Hermione looked far from amused, and moved purposefully towards him. She extracted herself from the boxes at her feet and slowly edged her way towards the offending insect.

"This, Ronald," She stated, plucking the spider off of the wall. She encased it in her hands and turned towards him, "has got to stop. We've been sent up here to help find your aunts tiara for the wedding, and all you have done is hinder."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as Hermione raised her cupped hands slightly. His remark fell short and he quickly went silent, watching her hands warily. Sensing her advantage, she moved slowly towards Ron, and was satisfied to see that he was backed up against the wall. There was no escape.

"You are going to get over this fear of spiders," She said pleasantly, amused by his reaction. His eyes widened and his jaw hung slightly. His mouth moved but no sound came out, "and I am going to help you."

"No, you're not," Ron stuttered, pressing himself flat against the wall, "I swear Hermione, get that bloody thing away from me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Stutter me to death?"

Ron grumbled something in reply that sounded suspiciously like "unforgivable curse" but Hermione chose to pointedly ignore the comment. She was in control of the situation, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. No threat about the Cruciatus Curse could ruin the moment.

"Hold out your hand Ronald."

Ron retaliated, balling his hands into fists. He stuffed them into his pockets, and looked at her in triumph, "No."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys, _she thought to herself, _always want to go about it the difficult way. _

"Fine," she shrugged with indifference, still edging towards him, "I guess I'm going to have to put it down your t-shirt then."

The last comment immediately grabbed Ron's attention and he gazed at her in horror. His face went, if possible, whiter and it contrasted greatly with his flaming red hair.

"You wouldn't." He stated. However, he was starting to shake slightly as Hermione seemed not to be stopping.

"Let's test that hypothesis shall we?"

They were standing close now. Only a few feet apart, neither seemed willing to give in to defeat. Both were glaring at each other and gauging the others reaction. Eventually, however, Ron realised that he was at a disadvantage. He sighed shakily, and reluctantly withdrew his hand from his pocket.

"Go on then," He said with strangled resignation. His sweaty palm faced upwards and he closed his eyes tight. Hermione felt a stab of pity, but it was washed away in the moment. Ron had admitted defeat. He had lost.

_We must be growing up, _she thought smugly, regarding Ron before her. His breath was quickening, and his arm was shaking dangerously. She plucked the spider from her own hand and placed it in his. She quickly curled his fingers around it, and held them there. The touch was warm, and Ron felt his own hand absorbing the heat that hers was emanating. It comforted him, and he felt the colour return to his face. A bit too much colour however. His ears burned bright red, and he was sure that Hermione could see them lighting up the attic.

Hermione was staring at Ron's face. His eyes were scrunched up tight, and so she thought it was safe to do so. His ears had turned red, and Hermione smiled slightly. They had gotten closer over the summer, as it was just the two of them. Harry had not yet arrived, and Hermione was secretly glad. She lived for moments like these, and knew that in the near future, such things would be rare. She took her time, taking in everything and everyone around her, especially Ron. He had changed a lot recently, his attitude and demeanour had become more mature.

She kept her hand wrapped around his, and could see his wrist straining with the effort not to knock her away and throw the spider across the room. Ron was breathing heavily through his nostrils, and he winced as he could feel the spider scurrying around inside his enclosed hand.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Hermione's voice was soft, and he could feel himself relax, soon forgetting what was in his hand. He concentrated on the closeness of her, and found himself smiling slightly.

"I guess not."

"You're a true Gryffindor," She stated, and as he opened his eyes, he saw Hermione beaming at him proudly. It took all the restraint in him not to pull her into an embrace, as he slowly lowered the spider to the ground. Hermione, however, took no such regard to restraints and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You see? It was an irrational fear really." she started to inform him matter-of-factly, after letting go of him.

"Irrational?" Ron asked her in disbelief, "Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider when I was just a toddler 'Mione! I think it's pretty rational to me!"

"Well anyway," Hermione replied, with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I am very proud of you Ron. You faced your fear and that is one of the bravest things you could do."

With that, she slowly stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. It was chaste, but it spoke volumes. Ron blushed again and looked down at his hands awkwardly, a lopsided grin plastering his face.

"Well, you know," He spoke with new found confidence, "It was only a spider," He proceeded to touch his cheek lightly where Hermione had kissed it, "quite irrational really."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth slightly open, before laughing.

"Yes," She agreed, mirth in her voice, "Irrational."


End file.
